ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Sword: Clash for Victory
'Black Sword: Clash for Victory '''is a 2019 fantasy/adventure video game directed by David Cage and developed by WB Games, Ubisoft, Blizzard Entertainment, and Vanillaware, based on the 2019 film ''The Black Sword. Synopsis The kingdom of Adroemeth is under attack, and they need your help! Play as Prince Alden or Princess Helene to defend the kingdom of Adroemeth in Story Mode, or you can create your own army and invade other people's kingdoms in Online Mode! Happy clashing! Cast The same cast as the movie. Chris Evans- Prince Alden Holly Hunter- Princess Helene Channing Tatum- Daniel Dark Daisy Ridley- Dahlia Dark Patrick Stewart- King Justinian Emma Watson- Daniel's assistant Gamemodes Story Mode Play as either Prince Alden or Princess Helene to defend the kingdom of Adroemeth. Single player and multiplayer. Online Mode Create your own army to invade other people's kingdoms, and the last kingdom standing wins! Single player or multiplayer. Reception Critical Reception The game has received universal acclaim, to the point of not just being considered one of the greatest video games to be based on movies, but to also be even better than the movie it was supporting. The game received an 89% on Metacritic, a 9.7/10 on IGN, a 5/5 on Common Sense Media, and an 8.7/10 on IMDb. User Reviews "''Proof that playing the game is sometimes better than seeing the film. 10/10." --''Supersamus 3.0 Anyone can write a review! Updates The Black Sword mod (2019) was already part of the game, but when the sequels came out, the mods were updated: Legend of the Black Sword mod (2021) * The Double Trouble Sword was added. * New characters were added. * Daniel Dark received a new gamemode. Legacy of the Black Sword mod (2024) * The Triple Trouble Sword was added. * Dark's Gun was added. * The Dark Army was added to Online Mode. * Even more new characters were added. Return of the Black Sword mod (2026) * The Quadruple Trouble Sword was added. * Dark's Bow was added. * A new gamemode was added: Return Mode. * Even more new characters were added. * More armies were added to Online Mode. Rise of the Black Sword (2027) * The Quintuple Trouble Sword was added. * Uprising Avenue was added to Story Mode. * The Light Sword was added. * Even more new characters were added. * Even more armies were added to Online Mode. * The Ultra Bundle Pack was released as a DLC. Fall of the Black Sword mod (2030) * The Sextuple Trouble Sword was added. * Downfall River was added to Story Mode. * The Dark Sword was added. * Even more new characters were added. * Even more armies were added to Online Mode. * The Legendary Bundle Pack was added as a DLC, and the Ultra Bundle Pack was added to the game. * Coins were updated. Category:Video games Category:Video games based on films Category:WB Games Category:Blizzard Entertainment Category:Ubisoft Category:Vanillaware Category:Black Sword Universe Category:2019 video games Category:Rated T Games Category:Havok Category:Supersamus's Ideas Category:Games Category:PC games